villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Griggs
Hunter Samuel Griggs, also known as Captain Griggs or simply known by his surname Griggs, is a supporting antagonist in the 2016 DC film Suicide Squad. He is the sadistic head correctional officer at Belle Reve where the Suicide Squad is imprisoned. He was portrayed by . Biography Griggs is the head of security at Belle Reve (codenamed: "Black Site"), personally responsible for prisoners as Harley Quinn and Floyd Lawton. He seems to misuse the power his position grants him, for example when he mixes rat feces and toenails into Deadshot's food and calls him Floyd multiple times despite Deadshot's insistance that he stops. When Deadshot snaps and threatens to 'rain on him like the holy ghost', Griggs sadistically grins and reminds Deadshot that threatening a staff member is against the rules. He then has Deadshot dragged outside his cell by other guards and beats him up with a baton. Later, when Harley Quinn attempts to lure him into her cage, Griggs reminds her that she put five of his men into the hospital and that no one will come to 'play' with her. When Quinn refuses to step back from the bars, Griggs has her electrocuted. As she lays on the floor, flashbacks show Griggs and his men holding Harley Quinn at gunpoint after she was brought to Belle Reeve by Batman who saved her from drowning. After which, Griggs straps Harley Quinn into a chair, binds her mouth with a gag for electrocution and shows her a variety of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla milk formulas all before shoving long feeding tubes through her nose down her throat all the way down entering into her stomach and injecting the formulas through the tubes into her nose forcing her to "drink" the formulas whilst taking a selfie from his camera phone to capture her suffering in the moment, much for Grigg's amusement and Harley Quinn's pain. Griggs is present when Amanda Waller arrives at Belle Reve to inspect her newly founded Task Force X. Despite his sadistic behaviour against his prisoners, Griggs behaves like a typical lickspittle towards his superiors. He tries to impress both Waller and Rick Flag but both ignore his pathetic behaviour. When Deadshot is brought outside his cell and provided with a whole arsenal of weapons, Griggs advises Waller against uncuffing Deadshot, claiming that Waller has no idea what the man is capable of. Waller tells him that she means to find out and orders Deadshot's chains to be removed. Deadshot picks up a pistol and immediately aims it at Grigg's head, who, despite the danger he is in, angrily berates Flag, claiming that this was exactly what he was talking about. Deadshot then forces Griggs to order his men to stand down and Griggs obeys, however, he also orders his second-in-command to kill Deadshot should Deadshot shoot him. He also tells the man to delete his browser history should that happen. Deadshot then claims that the entire presentation is a show as they would never provide him with a functional gun. Despite this being a false assumption, Waller confirms it and goads Deadshot to pull the trigger. Griggs begs Deadshot to reconsider, given that he does not know Waller but has known Griggs for nine months. Griggs also claims that he brought Deadshot a cookie once, a 'real' cookie. After letting Griggs wriggle for a moment, Deadshot outs the gun down. When the Task Force X is being sent to Midway City, Griggs is taken by a vengeful Joker who wants his girlfriend back. Joker intimidates Griggs into telling him the location of the facility where the nanite bombs, which have been implanted into each squad member's neck, were fabricated. He lets Griggs, his new 'friend', return to Belle Reve where he is to deliver a cellphone to Harley. After he hands the phone to Harley, who is about to be shipped off to Midway City, Harley laughs and tells Griggs that he is screwed. Afraid, Griggs asks Harley what she means by that as he fears that the Joker has plans for him. However, Harley only laughs and does not answer the question. Griggs tries to follow her but is held back by soliders. It is never found out whether Harley merely tried to frighten him or whether Joker really has plans for him as Griggs is not seen again in the movie. Gallery Images GriggsWatches.png|Griggs antagonizing Deadshot. DeadshotGriggs.png|Griggs watching Deadshot's presentation. JokerGriggs.png|The Joker intimidating Griggs. Videos Suicide Squad (2016) - Joker Meeting 1080p Trivia *Despite his cruel nature, he seems to be good friends with some of the other guards, as evidenced when he trusts one of them to delete his browser history in case of his death. However, these guards might be as sadistic as him. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:DC Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Starvers Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Gamblers Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Kidnapper